Finn
by Quarterback5Hudson
Summary: So this is something I wrote up for a roleplay. I was roleplaying as Finn.


**A/N: Italic meansflashback**_**. FLASHBACK IS IN ITALICS. **_

_"Kurt?" He asked as he looked over at him. They had just woken up from a nap after having sex and taking a shower. Their parents had been out of town and wouldn't be coming back home for two more nights and Kurt was visiting back in Lima for seven more. "Hmm?" He head Kurt ask then shift himself so he could look into Finn's eyes. "I love you. More than anything. So... So much. I'm happy that you and I are together. I'm glad you made me see who I really am... and not be afraid of being gay."_

Death. Finn definitely wasn't expecting it. Luckily before he went back to sleep in his own room, he told Kurt he loved him. More than anything. He told everyone from Glee club, the old members and the new. Even Mr. Schue. Sure, everyone else it was told in a text, but Kurt needed to hear it from him. Maybe he knew that he was going to die? He didn't know why. He was only nineteen.

Finn had just only recently discovered that he wanted to be a teacher. Just recently started going to the Lima Community College for teaching and even helping Mr. Schuester run the Glee club. He wasn't supposed to go like this. He wanted to make something of himself first. Make a difference in people's lives. What the young Quarterback didn't realize was he did make a difference in his friends lives. He helped them a lot.

Looking down at his body, he almost wanted to shudder. It looked like he was just sleeping. A ghost. That's what he was now. He still looked like himself, still as tall. But transparent. He chuckled. He kind of looked like Kurt now. No wonder he always thought Kurt looked like a ghost. Now he really had something to go by.

Kurt...

He had to tell Kurt. But how?

He wondered if he would be able to talk to Kurt.

I mean, of course he could... But would his brother be able to hear him?

Be able to understand him.

Finn needed to stay around for Kurt and his family.

He knew that it was going to be hard for all his friends, but his family always needed to feel his presence.

He would stick around. Just not scare anyone.

When Kurt went back to New York, Finn would follow.

The moment Kurt moved on from Finn, which honestly, Finn was hoping he would be with Blaine, he would go back to his families house in Lima.

Not until then. Blaine was the only other person that Finn trusted to take care of Kurt.

He also hoped Blaine would be there to comfort Kurt.

They were best friends and Finn noticed how they looked at each other.

They were in love. It bothered him when he was alive.

Now though... He was thankful for the two being close friends.

With his door being shut, he really wanted to try walking through walls. Ghosts could do that, right? He smiled and within seconds he was in Kurt's room. He watched the pale boy sleep. He kind of felt like a creeper. That's what they called that vampire dude from Twilight. Or a pervert. Was there much of a difference? There was though. Edward was two million years old and Bella was only seventeen. Kurt and himself were the same age.

He made his way over to the bed and closed his eyes. Finn then moved his hand and gently rested it on Kurt's cheek. He moved down, whispering in Kurt's ear. "Kurt... I need you to go to F... My room. Go to my room, then call mom and dad... and call Blaine. You need him here, too. I know how much he means to you and he... he can keep you company until mom and dad get home. Please do this for me, Kurt and remember, I love you and I will always be here for you." He pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's cheek as he watched Kurt begin to stir.

He repeated what he had said when he saw Kurt was more awake then made his way back to his room, keeping out of sight. He, of course, would still be able to see everyone. He just couldn't have them seeing him. Except for Kurt. But he couldn't have Kurt see him just yet. He would wait a few more days. Only allowing Kurt and his family to feel Finn's presence but not being able to see him.


End file.
